A hanging system according to the preamble of claim 1 is known from NL1011935A. In this known hanging system, the mounting clips are made of plastic and have a hole through which they can be screwed against a wall.
The hanging rail must be mounted in a straight line against a wall with various mounting clips. Hanging cords or hanging rods can be fitted in the hanging rail to suspend objects without having to make holes in the wall.